Descendants
by BlazingSunrise
Summary: One litter of kits born on the last day of leaf-bare, the second born on the first day of new-leaf. One of the first litter was chosen to follow a dark path, one kit from the second litter was chosen to stop the coming darkness and save the other. But can destiny be changed? Rated T just in case.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**AN: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! I do roleplay warrior cats , which sort of made me think - why not try to write a fanfiction on warriors? This will chapter will be the allegiances and the prologue. Of course I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

 **Allegiances**

 **Nightclan:**

 **Leader** Lionstar – powerful golden tom with yellow eyes and long fur.

 **Deputy** Birghtsun – ginger she-cat with golden eyes.

 **Medicine-cat** Firespirit – old dark ginger tom with a greying muzzle.

 **Medicine-cat apprentice** Breezepaw – pale silver tabby she-cat.

 **Warriors**

Darkshadow – black tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear.

Greyfeather – light silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Oakclaw – dark brown tom with a lighter underbelly, light amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Snowpaw_

 _Squirreltail - ginger she-cat with fluffy tail._

Silverstone – white tom with grey ears, tail tip, paws and muzzle. Dark amber eyes.

Rockshade – dark grey tom with white paws, blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Mousepaw_

Nettlefur – silver and white tom with messy fur, green eyes.

 **Apprentices**

Mousepaw – small light brown she-cat.

Snowpaw – pale silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Light blue eyes.

 **Queens**

Icepool – white she-cat with grey eyes. Mother to Whitekit (white with grey ears) and Frostkit (white with dark amber eyes)

Birdwing – light brown tabby with green eyes. Mother of Timberkit (brown with a lighter underbelly) , Leafkit (brown tabby, green eyes) and Owlkit (light brown tabby, light amber eyes).

 **Elders**

Rabbittail – brown tom with white underbelly, tail is very short.

Emberfur – ginger she-cat, sister of Firespirit

 **Streamclan**

 **Leader** Pebblestar – grey she-cat with darker flecks

 **Deputy** Splashfur – white she-cat with grey patches

 _Apprentice, Lightpaw_

 **Medicine-cat** Sparrowfeather – brown tabby she-cat

 **Medicine-cat apprentice** Coldpaw – white she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Bluestream – blue grey tom with light blue eyes

Windheart – silver tabby tom.

Sungaze – golden tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

 _Apprentice, Minnowpaw_

Blackclaw – black tom with white tail tip. Father of Dapplekit and Shadowkit.

Deerstep – light brown she-cat.

 **Apprentices**

Lightpaw – white she-cat with faint silver stripes

Minnowpaw – silver tabby tom

 **Queens**

Blossompelt – tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Dapplekit and Shadowkit.

 **Elders**

Sharpclaw – light brown tom, long claws.

Rosepetal – white she-cat with dark ginger patches and amber eyes.

 **Cragclan**

 **Leader** Hawkstar – dark brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy** Talonstrike – dark grey tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine-cat** Mintleaf – grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine-cat apprentice** _none_

 **Warriors**

Sandpelt – pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Blizzardfur – white tom with amber eyes

Foxtooth – ginger she-cat with white paws.

 _Apprentice,_ Stripepaw

Hailstorm – grey tom with darker flecks.

Slateclaw – large blue-grey tom with amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Dustpaw_

 **Apprentices**

Dustpaw – light brown tabby tom, yellow eyes.

Stripepaw - dark brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

 **Queens**

Vinetail – brown she-cat with a long tail, expecting Sandpelt's kits.

 **Elders**

Stonefang – dark grey tom

 **Sunclan**

 **Leader** Miststar – pale grey she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Deputy** Thorntooth – brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Medicine-cat** Rainfall – white she-cat with pale silver flecks.

 **Medicine-cat apprentice** Lightningpaw - golden tabby tom.

 **Warriors**

Flamegaze – pale ginger tom with amber eyes.

Spottedpelt – calico she-cat (black and ginger).

 _Apprentice, Adderpaw_

Tigerstripe – ginger tom with dark stripes.

Brownfeather – dark brown tabby she-cat.

Badgerclaw – large black and white tom.

 _Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

 **Apprentices**

Adderpaw – dark brown tabby tom, yellow eyes.

Swiftpaw – brown tabby tom.

 **Queens**

Dawnpool – Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Tigerstripes kits ; Petalkit and Wildkit.

Ravenfeather – black she-cat with green eyes, expecting Flamegaze's kits.

 _ **Prologue**_

 _In a starry clearing stood two cats, one was a large tom and the other a rather small she-cat._

 _The tom spoke first, his voice calm and clear "Why did you ask me to meet you here, Smallberry?"_

 _Smallberry's gaze darkened slightly "Becuase... Eaglestar. The place of no stars... something's going on there. A plot. Nightstar is behind it all... my spy speaks of a kit they seek. This kit is descended from Nightstar, allowing him to easily visit them. We cannot let the place of no stars succeed"_

 _A low growl came from Eaglestar's throat. Nightstar was the one who had plotted his death, succeeded and let Nightclan into a dark era. He was the founder of Nightclan, formerly Eagleclan. Smallberry looked at her paws, frowning "But just because Nightstar intends to manipulate the kit and return the darkness to Nightclan doesn't mean he will succeed" ._

 _Eaglestar looked thoughtful "You're right" he murmured then spoke louder "You are right. There is hope still. By the way, is the kit who Nightatar wants to manipulate one of the two born yesterday?"_

 _Smallberry nodded "He will choose either Whitekit or Frostkit. We cannot be sure"_

 _Eaglestar flicked his ear "How strong is the dark forest anyway?"_

" _You've noticed?" Smallberry whsipered._

" _Of course" The tom replied, flicking his tail "As they get more power, we seem to loose it. I have noticed Starclan is loosing power. Is there any way we can destroy Nightstar's plan and return Starclan to full power?"_

 _Smallberry grinned "I was hoping you'd ask that. Follow me"_

 _Without another word the black and white she-cat darted off and soon later Eaglestar followed. They arrived at a pool which looked like starlight itself. Gently Smallberry touched the water's surface, sending ripples across the pool. Slowly the surface of the pool changed into the image of a queen with 3 newborn kits tucked against her belly._

 _Smallberry smiled "We choose one of these kits like Nightstar will choose Whitekit or Frostkit"_

 _Eaglestar tilted his head "But how will that help?"_

" _These kits are descended from you. You have a special link to them, it is much easier for you to communicate with them. I intend to give the chosen kit a gift, special dreams and the ability to dream into Starclan and even the place of no stars if they seek out the right place. Maybe even, I hope, they can befriend the one Nightstar chose and help save them from his evil"_

 _Eaglestar nodded then touched his nose to the water. "This one" he mumured, as he touched his nose to the kit in the middle of the pool image._

" _Very well" Smallberry mewed and reached into the pool. It seemed to glow for a moment then the image of the queen and kits vanished, returning the pool surface to its normal look._

 _The former medicine-cat then touched noses with Eaglestar "Now we just have to wait and hope, old friend" she mumured before padding away. Soon she vanished, leaving Eaglestar behind. The tabby and white tom sat down and closed his eyes, thinking about the two kits both with very important destinies._

" _You both have a long paths ahead of you, kits"_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Timberkit**_

 _Timberkit raced across the open moor, enjoying the feel of the wind in his fur. In the distance he could see a figure of a cat, just standing there. "Hey!" he called out hoping the stranger would hear him. Suddenly there was no ground beneath his paws and Timberkit fell. A hole! Darkness swallowed him up and he heard a faint whisper of his name._

"Timberkit! Timberkit!" yowled a voice. Timberkit decided to ignore it and roll over.

"Oh come on, lazy furball!" chirped the voice and he felt a sharp nudge in his side.

"Oww that hurt!" complained Timberkit, as he finally opened his eyes to look up at his best friend, Whitekit.

"Forget that" Whitekit replied, flicking her tail across his ear "I had to wake you up becuase Mousepaw promised she would show us some moves in the morning! We can't waste time as she's going training after that! The more time you spend sleeping the less time we have learning"

Timberkit recalled Mousepaw's promise to show them some moves and got to his paws "Ok, im coming!" he mewed, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. He forgot his disappointment at waking up and not seeing who the cat in his dream was.

He raced after Whitekit as they crossed the camp to where Mousepaw was sitting, waiting for them. The small brown she-cat smiled in greeting as Timberkit and Whitekit stopped in front of her.

"We're ready!" Whitepaw squeaked, almost trembling with excitement.

Mousepaw nodded "Okay. I will show you the basic forepaw slash first" she informed them before demonstrating the basic move.

"That's easy!" Whitekit exclaimed and copied Mousepaw, however she almost fell over.

"Almost" Mousepaw purred then glanced at Timberkit "Have a go, Timberkit"

Timberkit was a bit nervous, he didn't want to make a mess of one of the easiest moves to learn, but he attempted do the forepaw slash anyway. His swipe was a weak and wouldn't have hurt if he had tried it on a cat, but Timberkit was grateful he hadn't fell over.

Mousepaw gave him an encouraging smile "That was good" she praised then added "You both did great, I'm sure your mentors will be lucky to have a quick learning apprentice!"

Whitepaw's silver eyes brightened at the praise and Timberkit felt a bit more confident than before, after all he hadn't done bad. Maybe he would make a decent warrior after all.

"Show us another move!" Whitekit begged, looking up at Mousepaw hopefully.

"Alright, just one more" She mewed "Rockshade will get impatient if I don't go to him soon"

Timberkit glanced at the dark grey tom that was Mousepaw's mentor. He was eating at the moment but would probably come over soon to take Mousepaw training. For a moment Timberkit was jealous of the older cats, they could both visit anywhere in their territory, go to gatherings and do so much more than him, but the feeling of jealousy soon vanished.

"...Now Whitekit get behind Timberkit" Mousepaw continued and Timberkit realised he had gotten distracted for a moment "Timberkit, try not to let her get behind you"

Timberkit spun around as Whitekit circled him and almost got behind him. Now concentrating Timberkit managed to keep Whitekit in his vision and turn so she couldn't get to his back. However he got a suprise when suddenly Whitekit turned sharply and started running as fast as possible around him. Timberkit had no time to react as Whitekit jumped onto his back from behind him and used all her weight to push him to the ground.

Timberkit let out a groan, disappointed that he had been outsmarted. Not to mention Whitekit was quite heavy! "You're squashing me Whitekit!" he squeaked and the white she-kit let him up.

"Got you!" She exclaimed her eyes bright. Timberkit decided that there was no need to sulk about his defeat "I'll get you next time" Timberkit promised with a grin "One and a half moons then we are apprentices!"

Mousepaw purred amused "Ill be grateful when you two and the other kits are apprentices"

"Why?" Timberkit asked, curiously. How would him becoming an apprentice benefit her?

"Well as you know it is usually up to the apprentices to look after the elders..." Mousepaw began just as Snowpaw suddenly strode up to them and finished her sentence off

"...the newer apprentices usually do most of it"

Whitekit wrinkled her nose "Eww ticks!"

Snowpaw looked down at Whitekit briefly before looking at Mousepaw "Rockshade wants you" the she-cat announced flatly.

Mousepaw nodded, but looked a bit tense. Timberkit guessed they didn't get along well.

"I'll see you both later" Mousepaw called as she ran over to the camp entrance where her mentor was now waiting. Both mentor and apprentice then walked into the forest.

"Let's go back and see if Frostkit, Owlkit and Leafkit want to do something" Timberkit suggested.

At the mention of her sister, Whitekit frowned slightly "Frostkit's no fun. All she does is obey the warrior code and talk about the warrior code"

Timberkit snorted, that was true. Frostkit hated breaking rules and at about 3 moons old she could remember the entire warrior code. And she did spoil the fun ; one time he and Whitekit had made a plan to explore out of camp however Frostkit had second thoughts as they were not allowed to go out of camp and told their mothers. After that Birdwing and Icepool had watched for weeks, which got really annoying. Frostkit was nothing like her sister, in fact she was probably the opposite. No wonder they didn't get along well.

Timberkit and Whitekit returned to the nursery where their mothers and siblings had finally awoken.

Frostkit was sitting beside her mother and as soon as they entered asked where they had been and what they were doing.

"We were in camp talking to Mousepaw, if you must know" Whitekit answered her sister, sounding quite bitter. Timberkit noticed that she left out the battle moves part to avoid a lecture from Frostkit. Kits weren't really supposed to learn battle moves.

"Whitekit, please don't speak to your sister like that" Icepool mewed, sounding disapproved.

Whitekit didn't say anything which made Icepool sigh "If only you were a bit more like your sister"

Timberkit was worried at where the conversation could lead to so he spoke up "Hey! Owlkit, Leafkit do you want to do something? Whitekit and I are bored" he asked, glancing at his siblings.

"Sure! Why don't we visit the elders?" Leafkit suggested.

"The elders?" Owlkit mewed looking at Leafkit, confused "why would you want to visit them?"

"To hear a story of course!" Leafkit exclaimed.

"Sounds okay" Timberkit mewed and Whitekit nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm not coming" Owlkit mewed, flicking his light brown tabby tail "It's boring listening to the elders"

Birdwing flicked her tail over her son's ear "You should show the elders some more respect, you know" she told him "Sure they can talk for ages but they are very wise"

Timberkit decided to leave and the others followed him. Owlkit stayed behind though, and so did Frostkit. The 3 kits ran to the elders den where Emberfur and Rabbittail greeted them.

"It's good to see you all again" Emberfur purred then added "I assume you are here for a story?"

"Yes, please" Leafkit squeaked loudly and Emberfur chuckled a bit.

"Very well" Emberfur said "Anything you specifically want?"

"Ummm..." Leafkit looked thoughtful for a moment then her face lit up "I know! Tell me about Nightclan's first leader"

"Now that's a dark tale that we elders pass on through generations to generations..." Rabbittail murmured "But I think they are old enough to hear it"

Emberfur nodded "Nightclan's first leader was Nightstar, however he might have been the second. We have no proof that there was a leader, a leader of an actual clan with 9 lives, before him though. As a young cat he was said to be ruthless, and killed many others. He rose to power and killed the cat formerly in charge of the group then turned it into Nightclan. Now we do not know if it was just a rogue group or a clan before Nightstar rose to power. Anyway he controlled his cats through fear, if they tried to rebel against him he would crush them. He was a cunning cat and a master of manipulation. Nightclan was feared and said to have destroyed a fifth clan under his reign. His apprentice was also smart cat. Tornpaw, he was called. Because of his ripped tail that Nightstar himself teared off. Tornpaw was Nightstar's apprentice and secretly, somehow, made a plan to kill Nightstar. At the cost of many cats finally Torntail defeated Nightstar. Torntail became Tornstar and he changed our clan for the better. He turned a clan once plagued by darkness, fear, death and sadness into the noble clan we are today. A cat like Nightstar didn't go to Starclan. Some believe cats like him just vanish, others believe that the go to a dark and terrible place. They call that place the Dark Forest or the Place of no stars. There are those who believe Nightstar, in the Dark Forest, is plotting revenge. Planning to return the darkness to our clan"

Timberkit shivered slightly, though it wasn't cold.

"Aww, Timberkit, are you scared?" Whitekit teased making Timberkit feel embarrassed.

"It's okay to be a bit scared, it would be awful if the Dark Forest existed" Leafkit mewed, giving him a friendly smile.

Emberfur nodded "When I was your age I felt the same way" she told him then gazed off into the distance, probably thinking about the days when she was younger.

Rabbittail yawned "I'd appreciate it if you left now, I want to nap" the tom grumbled then rested his head on his paws.

"Come on!" mewed Whitekit "Lets go now before Rabbittail gets grumpy"

Timberkit nodded and Leafkit said goodbye to Emberfur.

"I heard that kit" grumbled Rabbittail as they left the elders den, suprising Whitekit.

"You know what? I'm kind of tired too" Timberkit announced.

"Same" added Whitekit.

"I'm not suprised, you did get up really early" Leafkit mewed.

"Well, we had to" Timberkit said "Mousepaw promised to teach us battle moves and she did! It was great!"

"So that's what you were really doing" mewed Leafkit.

"Yeah" replied Whitekit "Oh yeah, Leafkit?"

Leafkit looked up at Whitekit "Hmm?"

"Please promise not to tell Frostpaw" Whitekit mewed "I don't want her to lecture me on what I'm allowed to do and what I'm not allowed to do"

"Of course!" Leafkit promised "I won't say a word to her"

Leafkit ran off somewhere, but Timberkit didn't bother to look where she went. His paws were starting to feel rather heavy, an unfortunate effect of being tired.

As soon as he got into the nursery he collapsed into his nest and yawned. His mother was gone, probably on one of her walks through the forest. Being in the nursery was probably pretty boring for her, like it was for him. Owlkit was gone too, but Timberkit had no idea where he had went. "Sleep well, Whitekit" he murmured.

"You too" he heard his best friend say before he drifted off into sleep.

 **AN: Chapter 1 (well 2 if you inlcude the prologue and allegiances) already!**

 **First of all I do not own Warriorcats, of course.**

 **This page was mostly just to start it off and so you can get to know some basic things about some of the characters.**

 **Mousepaw is quite nice. Snowpaw is well... you'll get to know more about her later.**

 **Frostpaw is really obedient to the rules and quite nosy. You will find she's also quite smart (well she does know the warrior code off by heart, and learnt it all at a young (er) age )**

 **Timberkit is quite nice and a bit nervous. Owlkit's a bit of a loner. Emberfur's a nice elder. Rabbittail's decent but can get grumpy. Whitepaw is enegetic and a bit of a troublemaker ( the sneaking out of camp ideas were hers). Rockshade can be impatient. Birdwing is not that strict but Icepool is fairly strict. Leafkit's nice and understanding. She has a lot of respect for elders (and cats of higher ranks than her).**

 **Thanks to the first reviewer, SageandSky! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the future chapters too.**

 **Please review and i'd love it if you included :**

 **Who do you think Nightstar has chosen for his plot? (Frostpaw or Whitepaw)**

 **And who do you think Eaglestar chose? (Owlpaw, Timberpaw or Leafpaw)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Whitekit**

 _It was dark. Silent. Desolate. Whitekit padded through the forest of bare, crooked trees wondering where she was._

 _It certainly didn't feel like the nicest place. There was no stars or moon in the sky but it had to be night. After all it was only this dark at night. The white she-kit padded onwards in no particular direction. She had to admit though, the forest was quite creepy. "Hello?" she called out, not expecting a response._

" _Greetings, young kit. I have been trying to contact you for some time"_

 _Whitekit spun around in surprise and saw a large shadowy figure standing before her. The stranger's bright yellow eyes stood out against the gloom of everything else._

" _I-I didn't hear you following me" Whitekit mumbled, hating the fear in her voice._

" _Ah, that was always a skill of mine" the stranger told her "I could spy on anyone without them noticing me"_

 _Whitekit flicked her ear then asked why he was trying to contact her._

" _Truth is I need help. Help to save Nightclan"_

" _My clan's in trouble?" gasped Whitekit, instantly feeling worried._

" _Yes, in the future I believe it may get destroyed. As you know tension is high between the clans right now, and will continue to be for ages I believe. Your leader, Lionstar, has divided loyalties"_

" _Lionstar can't be a traitor!" snapped Whitekit "He's a good leader like I will be when I'm older!"_

 _The tom stepped out of the shadows and seemed to be smiling rather oddly. His ears were torn and he had a black pelt with a brown underbelly. "I like your desire to be leader. I was right that you would be a better choice than Frostkit"_

 _Whiekit was surprised that she had been chosen over her sister. Her sister would be the perfect warrior with her loyalty and obedience. Frostkit was also smart and no would probably learn quicker and make the perfect warrior. "What... did you choose me for?" she asked._

" _It's simple really. I chose to help you become leader. I chose you to save Nightclan" he replied with a flick of his tail "I canl guide you along the right path, I was a leader once too"_

" _Cool, I'd like that" Whitekit mewed, smiling slightly. Leader! Savior! She would show Frostkit she wasn't just some rule breaker._

" _Good. Today's meeting is coming to an end. I will inform you of Lionstar's...betrayal...in the future when I believe you are ready to learn about it" The tom informed her and without another word padded into the darkness._

" _Wait!" Whitekit called out "What's your name?"_

 _But he had already gone and the dream was starting to fade away._

"Wake up already Whitekit!"

Whitekit blinked open her eyes to see her sister's dark amber ones and immediately let out a groan of annoyance "why did you wake me?" she complained.

"You forgot?" Frostkit looked genuinely surprised "It's our apprentice ceremony! And if you don't hurry up you will end up late"

Whitekit flattened her ears and stood up, shaking her pelt. Her sister was already leaving, but before she left she called out to Whitekit "Groom your pelt! I'd be embarrassed if I had my ceremony with such a messy pelt!"

Whitekit muttered under her breath. Her sister did have a point though. Frostkit's fur was neat and clean, probably Icepool's doing. Meanwhile Whitekit's was messy, almost as bad as Nettlefur's pelt. Quickly, Whitekit began grooming her pelt, making sure it was okay before she left the nursery.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Jagged Rock for a clan meeting!" called Lionstar. Whitekit had made it just in time! It was strange though, after the strange tom's words, she felt uneasy about her leader. Just what was he doing? However soon she discarded her thoughts about what Lionstar could be doing and focused on her excitement. She was becoming an apprentice!

Whitekit raced over to her family and sat down near her father, Silverstone. Silverstone gave her a nod as she sat down, his dark amber eyes full of warmth for his daughter.

Lionstar then began the ceremony "Owlkit, you have reached the age of 6 moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Owlpaw. Your mentor will be Darkshadow. I hope Darkshadow will pass on all he knows to you"

Owlpaw padded calmly up to Darkshadow and touched noses with the warrior. Darkshadow looked quite pleased to be a mentor while Owlpaw looked neutral about being an apprentice and having Darkshadow as a mentor. The naming ceremony continued and the others got their apprentice names and mentors ; Timberpaw got Nettlefur , Frostpaw got Squirreltail and Leafpaw got Silverstone. Finally it was Whitekit's turn and she was almost trembling with excitement.

"Whitekit, you have reached the age of 6 moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Greyfeather. I hope Greyfeather will pass on all she knows to you"

Whitepaw happily touched noses with her mentor. "I will try my best to make you into a brilliant warrior" whispered Greyfeather. Whitepaw smiled at her mentor in response.

"Clan meeting dismissed!" announced Lionstar.

Her parents came up to her and Frostpaw. "I am proud of you both" purred Icepool, then looked at Whitepaw when she said "I hope you won't cause any more trouble now that you're an apprentice". Whitepaw nodded slightly, though she wasn't really being honest, then turned to her mentor.

"What will we be doing first?" asked Whitepaw.

"Well.. you need to get to know the territory so I will give you a tour today" Greyfeather replied and led Whitepaw out of camp. Throughout the forest Whitepaw could scent prey, however she could not specify if the scent was a bird, mouse, squirrel or anything else. Greyfeather had told her not to worry – after some training she would easily be able to identity what scent was what.

They approached a river after awhile. "This is the Streamclan border. You can probably smell the scent markers" Greyfeather mewed and Whitepaw nodded in response, there was a strong scent coming from the other side of the river.

Next they went to the lake. It was bigger than Whitepaw had imagined! In the centre was an island with a twoleg bridge leading up to it. "That's the gathering island" Greyfeather informed her.

After that she was shown the Sunclan border and some things inside their territory such as the tall oak, cold stream and the training hollow.

Whitepaw came back exhausted, she had never walked so far in her life. Deciding she should sleep early, Whitepaw made herself a nest in the apprentices den and curled up in it.

Sleep came easily and quickly.

 **AN : Chapter 3! I may upload a chapter every 1 or 2 days for now.**

 **Anyway first of all. Icepool. She does wish that Whitepaw was more like Frostpaw and often gets frustrated when Whitepaw causes trouble. At times she may seem to favour Frostpaw, but she does love them both.**

 **Second of all I think it is clear who Nightstar chose now, right? Congratulations on being right about that, Comettail76 ^-^**

 **Please review and feel free to still guess who Eaglestar chose!**

 **Also please check of my second fanfic that I have also just began that links to this one – it's about Eaglestar xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Timberpaw**

Nettlefur had given him a day off, saying he deserved it after his hard work for half a moon. Mousepaw said he was lucky, Rockshade hadn't given her a day off in her first half-moon of training. _I wonder what Whitepaw has planned_ He thought. His best friend was currently trying to persuade her mentor that she deserved a day off.

"You know you shouldn't be taking a day off. An apprentice's first moon of training is important"

Timberpaw glanced behind him to see Snowpaw. He wasn't even aware that she had been there.

"Well my mentor gave me permission" Timberpaw mewed in response.

Snowpaw sighed and padded off, towards her mentor. Oakclaw was her mentor and Timberpaw's father. Unfortunately he was a busy cat and didn't really spend much time with his family.

Timberpaw respected Oakclaw. He was strong , brave and one of Lionstar's most trusted warriors. If anything happened to Brightsun, it would be likely he would replace her position as Deputy.

"Timberpaw!"

Timberpaw snapped out of his thoughts and saw Whitepaw bounding towards him "Grryfeather let me off! She said it is fine for me to spend a day here and there with my friends" she announced happily.

"That's great!" Timberpaw replied grinning then lowered his voice "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"We will talk out in the forest so... certain cats... won't overhear" Whitepaw whispered, glancing at Frostpaw who was eating beside Owlpaw while their mentors waited for them to finish when she mentioned 'certain cats'.

Timberpaw nodded and followed her as they left camp and headed to a part of the forest not often used as it was away from the borders and there wasn't much prey.

"So...?" Timberkit asked, curious as to what they would be doing.

"We are going to sneak into Sunclan territory and spy on them" Whitepaw declared, seeming proud of her idea.

Timberpaw was stunned. Sure he had been expecting something dangerous but not... that dangerous. "What if we get caught?" asked Timberpaw, feeling nervous. Would they cause a war if they got caught?

"Relax they would just let us go. Sunclan's pretty laid back unlike Cragclan who are really rough" Whitepaw mewed, trying to reassure him "Besides we are barely apprentices. We could pass at kits. Just say we got into trouble, had our ceremony delayed and snuck out of camp in revenge"

"Sounds like something that could have happened to us" Timberpaw replied "But the Sunclan would take us back and return us as 'lost kits'. I think Lionstar might go along with that to avoid bigger trouble, but once they leave we will be in trouble."

"Sure, but a little punishment is worth spying on them!" Whitepaw mewed, trying to persuade him.

"Fine, fine" Timberpaw couldn't help feeling slightly exited to spy on Sunclan though "Let's just be really careful, okay?"

"Of course!" Whitepaw replied, grinning "I bet no other apprentice has dared to do this!"

Timberpaw rolled his eyes _I bet she thinks if she doesn't get caught that she's the best apprentice_ he thought _and that she will end up as leader one day._

"Come on then" Whitepaw mewed cheerfully and they set off towards the Sunclan border.

They masked their scent by rolling in ferns, so it would make it easier for them to spy on Sunclan and not get caught, then hid in a bush by the border. Once they were sure no Sunclan cats were near the border they ran across to Sunclan territory. Sunclan owned part of the forest and a moor.

"I think their camp might be somewhere in the forest. After all I'd hate to sleep on a moor" Whitepaw mewed thoughtfully.

Timberpaw nodded "Probably"

Carefully they navigated the forest, so far lucky as they hadn't encountered any patrols. Unfortunately they had no idea where the camp was and where their training area was. So if they found either place, before running into any patrols, they would be very lucky.

In front of him Whitepaw suddenly froze.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

His best friend turned around quickly "I think a patrol is nearby" she whispered quickly then glanced up at a tree "We should climb that and hide behind the leaves"

Timberpaw nodded. He was glad Nettlefur had given him a few tree climbing lessons, or he'd probably make a fool of himself and get them both caught.

Quickly, both apprentices got to the large tree and dug their claws in it. Timberpaw managed to climb up to a large branch and Whitepaw found a nearby one that was also a good size.

 _I hope they don't look up_ Timberpaw thought, as there was a chance they would see him. But there was a bigger chance they would see Whitepaw, because of her white fur that stood out against the green leaves and brown tree bark.

Below him was 3 Sunclan cats. Timberpaw focused on trying to hear their conversation.

"...and I doubt Cragclan will keep quiet about it" he heard the pale ginger tom say

"You're right, Flamegaze" he heard another say

"Well, it's understandable really... after all we did attack them" said the 3rd cat.

"They were planning an attack anyway. With the help of our medicine-cat we just got an early warning and attacked first. Saving many Sunclan lives probably" the pale ginger tom said.

"True" the third agreed "It worries me though, tensions are so high between the clans now. I fear that there may be a giant war coming... I wish we could just settle our differences peacefully..."

He glanced at Whitepaw who had an odd look on her face, but it disappeared.

Timberpaw noticed the patrol had passed and let out a sigh of relief. He and Whitepaw waited a little while before they left the safety of the tree and began searching again. Whitepaw, again, took the lead as they continued

Timberpaw wasn't really focusing but then he heard Whitepaw yowl in shock. He raced foward to grab her but it was too late.

Whitepaw had fallen into a hollow.

That hollow was obviously Sunclan's camp.

He watched as Whitepaw stood up, her fur bristling, as Sunclan cats approached her. Some looked suprised, some hostile.

Timberpaw knew he should help her, but for some reason he didn't.

Perhaps it was fear. It had to be fear. Only that could make him leave her.

And he left her.

Timberpaw raced through the forest full speed, guilt gnawing in his belly at what he was doing.

Abandoning his best friend. What a coward.

Timberpaw didn't stop running even after he crossed the border.

He ran on and on until he tripped over a tree root and collapsed on the ground.

Timberpaw guessed he was a fair distance from camp but didn't want to get up and return to it.

So he just lay there, drowning in guilt.

 **AN : Ooh look another chapter! I really am spoiling you all with updates xD**

 **Timberpaw is quite nervous and isn't the bravest as you can see. He does, of course, want to be braver (and Whitepaw has helped him a lot with courage. When he was really young I can see him as really shy and easily scared)**

 **Thank you for your new reviews SageandSky , I really appreciate that you are reading Eaglestar's Reign too.**

 **I'm not sure when I will reveal who Eaglestar chose, but it shouldn't be too long.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Whitepaw**

With a cry she tumbled down the slope and landed with a thud in Sunclan camp.

Her eyes widened as Sunclan cats stared at her. Some looked hostile, some just suprised.

They began to crowd around her asking questions, but Whitepaw couldn't focus. Slowly she got to her paws and yelped in surprise as a large black and white toms sniffed her then bared his teeth and declared "Nightclan!"

Whitepaw's fur bristled and she turned around to see a pale grey she-cat walk through the crowd. The way she was able to part the crowd made Whitepaw decide she was someone important, probably the leader or deputy.

A brown tabby looked at the pale she-cat and asked "What should we do with her?"

The pale she-cat flicked her ear to the tom then looked directly at Whitepaw "What's your name?" she asked, her voice calm and steady.

".. Whitepa- Whitekit... well I should be Whitepaw now but..." Whitepaw trailed off.

"And why are you here?" the silver she-cat asked, flicking her tail.

"I... because of a stupid mistake Lionstar decided to delay my ceremony until the end of this moon. So I snuck out.. it wasn't fair that my sister could explore the territory and I couldn't... and I ended up here. I guess I crossed the border... I thought I smelt something odd" Whitepaw said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

It seemed to work.

"Fine... honestly Lionstar ought to take better care of the young cats in the clan" the she-cat mewed, shaking her head "A fox or anything could have got you"

Whitepaw shuddered slightly. Even with her half a moon of training she stood no chance against a fox. The elders had stories with the fierce animals in them. In fact it was a fox that ripped Rabbittail's tail off when he was an apprentice.

It would have been horrible she and Timberpaw had ran into a fox.

 _Timberpaw_ she thought, remembering that the tom had came with her _Where is he? Surely he would have came to help? Or did he.. abandon me?_

Whitepaw looked at her paws and the brown tom that had spoken to the silver she-cat earlier mewed "Miststar, what do we do with her?" he asked, the same question he had asked earlier.

 _Miststar_ Whitepaw thought _So she must be the leader. That's good because she doesn't seem like the type of cat who would take me prisoner or cause too much trouble over this._

"We will take her home, of course" Miststar mewed, glancing at Whitepaw with a kind smile "Lionstar will be the one to decide her punishment"

The black and white tom let out a low growl "She could be a spy!"

Miststar sighed and shook her head "Lionstar's not the type of cat to use spies, remember that was _Nightstar._ Their first leader"

Whitepaw flicked her ears. Nightstar seemed to have a reputation in all clans, not just her own. She wondered if they told the same story they told in Nightclan, the one she was told as a kit, in the other clans.

"I, Spottedpelt and Tigerstripe will tame Whitekit back to her clan" Miststar mewed.

 _She's chosen two of the cats that never really acted awful to me_ Whitepaw thought _she's wise. The ones who are acting hostile would cause trouble._

Miststar and the other two led her through Sunclan's territory, back towards Nightclan territory.

They paused at the border, where Miststar glanced around possibly looking for a patrol to hand her over to.

There was none, so they crossed the border and padded into Nightclan territory.

"I honestly can't remember where your camp is, it was awhile ago when I visited it to discuss matters with Lionstar" Miststar mewed, looking at Whitepaw.

Whitepaw said nothing, unsure of what to say. A kit wouldn't know the territory at all. With her half moon of training she still sometimes had trouble with directions.

They padded around for awhile until they managed to find the training hollow. In there Leafpaw and her mentor, also Whitepaw's father, were training.

Silverstone froze and turned around. His claws were unsheathed and he was prepared to attack when he noticed the cats before him did not seem hostile and one of them was his daughter.

"Miststar..." Silverstone trailed off then looked at his daughter sternly "Did you... trespass onto their territory?"

Whitepaw looked at her paws and Miststar mewed "I will say everything soon. First please lead me to your camp"

Silverstone looked reluctant at first then sighed "Follow me"

Silverstone took the lead with Miststar and her warriors right behind him.

Leafpaw and Whitepaw followed them, a slight distance behind.

"Did you really...?" Leafpaw asked, quietly.

"Yeah... so did Timberpaw... but I don't know where he is now" Whitepaw murmured in response.

Leafpaw looked concerned for her missing brother "I haven't seen him" she whispered "I hope he's okay"

Whitepaw gave a slight nod, though she still felt disappointed and betrayed by Timberpaw. She didn't know how to react, or how she would react to him when she saw him again.

"Hopefully Lionstar won't punish you that badly" Leafpaw mewed, with a friendly smile.

"Yeah..." Whitepaw muttered.

Soon their camp was in sight and they hurried up, as they had been trailing quite far behind but hadn't realised how far from the others they had gotten.

As they crossed the camp, her clanmates stared in shock. It was of course because of the Sunclan leader and warriors.

Lionstar was lying atop the Jagged rock, his long golden fur ruffled slightly from the breeze.

Whitepaw saw him narrow his eyes slightly before getting to his paws and climbing down the highrock.

He padded over to them and gave a nod to Miststar before speaking, "What brings you here?"

Miststar beckoned Whitepaw forward and Whitepaw moved to srand beside her. "Whitekit here wanted to explore the territory, ignoring the rules and of course the punishment you gave her. She wandered across the border and fell into our camp"

Lionstar's eyes widened for a moment. His turned his gaze to Whitepaw, his stare making her feel uncomfortable. _He's mad at me_ Whitepaw thought, shuddering slightly _but also wondering about why Miststar called me Whitekit and why she mentioned a punishment._

"I will leave now" Miststar mewed and went to leave, her two warriors following her.

"Silverstone, escort them to the border" Lionstar commanded.

Silverstone nodded and went joined the Sunclan cats as they left camp.

Whitepaw noticed her mother and sister had obviously been listening. Frostpaw had a look of disapproval on her face and Icepool... she looked dissapointed.

Icepool padded forward "I thought you promised me that you wouldn't cause any more trouble, or break any more rules. Do you realise that you could have gotten seriously hurt?" she mewed her words sharp but her eyes soft.

Frostpaw padded forward "You better get punished for this, cats like you need to learn they can't just do what they want"

Whitepaw's fur bristled slightly at her sister's words.

Icepool nodded "I agree that she should be punished... Lionstar what will her punishment be?"

Lionstar looked thoughtful then spoke, his voice loud and clear "For trespassing on another clan's territory Whitepaw will be punished. For half a moon she will take care of the elders alone, and in spare time afterwards she can train. Also she will not be coming to the upcoming gathering"

Whitepaw sighed, she had been looking forward to the gathering.

" _Only_ half a moon!" muttered Frostpaw "If _I_ was leader I would make that a moon!"

Whitepaw stalked off toward the apprentice den. When she passed Frostpaw she hissed in her ear "I heard that, you piece of fox-dung. Anyway no one in the right mind would make _you_ leader"

Her sister hissed back "A cat with no respect for rules won't even have a chance of becoming a warrior!"

Whitepaw walked away in silence then curled up in her nest. She flattened her ears then let out another big sigh.

 _Starclan help me_ she thought _the next half moon is going to be sooo boring!_

 **AN : Another chapter for you lovely readers!**

 **QOTD : Who's your favourite character in this story so far?**

 **.**

 **Please review and include your response to the question above in it!**

 **Remember to check out my other ongoing fanfic Eaglestar's Reign.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Timberpaw**

For the last few days Whitepaw had been avoiding him. But he didn't blame her.

He had returned to camp late, after some hunting as an excuse. The clan had accepted that lie and he remained unpunished, unlike Whitepaw.

Of course she had a eight to be disappointed and angry at him. Timberpaw abandoned her, his best friend. Then lied, escaping punishment.

Timberpaw was too busy thinking that he didn't notice his mentor approach him.

"Timberpaw we will be doing battle training today. Darkshadow will be joining us" Nettlefur informed him.

Timberpaw muttered "Okay"

"You need to stop dwelling on Whitepaw" he advised "Friendships always have their ups and downs. Whitepaw will speak to you again, for sure"

Timberpaw got to his paws with a sigh. Nettlefur gave him a slight smile before padding off to the entrance, expecting Timberpaw to follow. He did follow.

At the entrance Darkshadow and Owlpaw were waiting. He and his brother had became even more distant since they became apprentices.

Timberpaw couldn't quite figure his brother out. Owlpaw was quiet, sometimes a bit rude and seemed to dislike Whitepaw.

As they walked to the training hollow Owloaw said nothing. Neither did Timberpaw.

Once they arrived in the hollow Darkshadow spoke "Nettlefur and I have decided you two will spar against each other today. Owlpaw, do not disappoint me"

Darkshadow was quite a proud cat and fairly nice. But he could be bitter and pretty nasty if his pride got hurt. So of course his apprentice loosing easily would anger him.

Nettlefur was laid-back and occasionally joked. He isn't easily offended, so when cats make a comment about his messy fur he usually ignores it. He would not mind it Timberpaw lost, even if he lost pretty badly. As long as Timberpaw tried his best.

That was good as sometimes in fights Timberpaw got really nervous and as a reasult couldn't focus.

Nettlefur and Darkshadow sat at the edge of the hollow and Owlpaw and Timberpaw circled each other near the middle of it.

Owlpaw was silent when he circled Timberpaw. Other cats might try to get under their opponents fur and when their opponent was angry strike. When you got angry it was harder to focus and your enemy could use that to overpower you.

But Owlpaw didn't do that, and Timberpaw didn't either.

Timberpaw leapt aside as Owlpaw lunged for him. His brother spun around, his eyes focused.

Timberpaw shifted slightly so he was facing Owlpaw.

 _Maybe I should try and get on his back_ Timberpaw thought then remembered how Mouspaw had taught him and Whitepaw some battle moves. Whitepaw had managed to pin him.

Timberpaw realised he had gotten distracted and let out a yowl as Owlpaw pushed both of his paws hard onto Timberpaw's chest and sent him stumbling backwards.

Once Timbepaw had fully regained his balance he ran straight towards Owlpaw. Owlpaw looked ready to rear up on his hind legs, so that when Timberpaw reached him he could fall down onto Timberpaw with all his weight.

But Timberpaw wouldn't let that happen, just before Owlpaw's paws came crashing down on him, he veered to the right. Owlpaw's paws hit the ground. Before Owlpaw could turn around, however, Timberpaw jumped and landed onto his back.

Owlpaw crumpled beneath him and Timberpaw grinned

 _I did it!_

"Quick!" Darkshadow yelled "Throw him off!"

With suprising strength Owlpaw shifted beneath him then pushed himself to his paws, shaking Timberpaw off on the process.

Owlpaw turned around and faced Timberpaw, the same focused look in his eyes.

"Bring it on" Timberpaw whispered, feeling a bit more confident than he had previously.

They sparred for the rest of the afternoon and once Nettlefur announced it was time they headed back Timberpaw let out a sigh of relief. He was exhausted and it seemed Owlpaw was too.

As they headed back Timber decided to speak "That was a good lesson"

In response Owlpaw gave a slight nod of a agreement.

When they got back Timberpaw immediately headed into the apprentices den.

He let out a sigh of relief when he settled into his nest and he soon drifted off to sleep.

 _Timberpaw stood on a moor, the wind ruffling his brown fur. In the distance was the figure that was in a dream he had awhile ago, when he was a kit._

 _But this time the figure seemed to be coming to him. It came closer and closer._

 _Until the cat was stood before him._

 _It was a large tom. His fur, tabby and white, was slightly transparent and seemed to glow. Yellow eyes looked down kindly at Timberpaw._

" _W-Who are you?" he stammered._

" _Eaglestar, former leader of your clan" the tom replied "It is good to finally meet you, Timberpaw"_

" _Wow, then this is.. Starclan?" Timberpaw asked, astonished._

" _Yes, well a part of it" The tom replied with a slight smile._

" _But why are you visiting me?" Timberpaw asked, confused._

" _It's about your destiny, Timberpaw. The future" Eaglestar murmured "Whitepaw could be in danger"_

 _Timberpaw was silent and Eaglestar continued._

" _When you, your littermates, Whitepaw and Frostpaw were all young kits Nightstar chose one of his descendants to follow his path. He plans to manipulate them into a monster they are not, decide their destiny, change Nightclan. I believe he chose Whitepaw. So I and an old friend decided that we need someone who can save her from the darkness. That cat is you, Timberpaw. Whitepaw is Nightstar's descendant, you are mine. You probably can't imagine a cat like Nightstar having kits but he did"_

" _Why me? Why not Leafpaw... or Owlpaw?" Timberkit whispered._

" _Because you are Whitepaw's best friend, someone close to her has a better chance of changing the destiny Nightstar wants for her" Eaglestar told him._

" _Umm I'm not sure if me and Whitepaw are really frien-" Timberpaw began but was interrupted by Eaglestar._

" _Well fix that. Yes I know it's not that easy but deep down Whitepaw does not hate or blame you and wants to stay your friend" Eaglestar mewed "I think if you attempt to speak to her and show her you are a true friend she will completely forgive you"_

" _Really but I-" Timberpaw began._

" _Believe in yourself" Eaglestar mewed "Promise you'll try to get her to forgive you?"_

" _I.. okay.. I promise" Timberpaw murmured, looking at his paws "But how?"_

 _The dream was already fading and so was Eaglestar._

" _In your heart you know exactly what will work"_

 _ **AN :**_ **So now we know who Eaglestar chose!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thank you Sageandsky for yet another review, I appreciate all your reviews so much and I'm glad you like Whitepaw! I think you are probably my first true fan ^-^**

 **Eagle and Night have links sort of to the cats descended from them so its easier for them to speak to each other. Even with Starclan's weakening power Eagle can and will still be able to contact Timber.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 _Whitepaw was in the same forest where she had met that strange tom some time ago._

 _Instead of looking about, this time she sat down and waited._

 _From the shadows came the dark furred tom, his yellow gaze as bright as the first time she met him._

" _You never told me your name" Whitepaw mewed, glaring at the tom. This time she didn't feel afriad of him._

" _You weren't ready" the tom stated and he sat down in front of her._

" _So am I now?" asked Whitepaw, frowning slightly._

" _I suppose so, nothing can stay secret forever" the tom mewed "you already knew I was a leader. If I say the clan you are in is named after me... then you should realise who I am"_

" _Nightstar" Whitepaw hissed and got to her paws, backing away from him._

" _Oh give me a chance to explain, you have only ever heard one side of the story. Those who knee the truth about me were obviously silenced, so they could spread their lies. But nothing stays secret forever, as today you will learn the truth" Nightstar mewed, flicking his tail in a motion telling her to sit._

 _Reluctantly Whitepaw sat down. There was was point in running, he'd probably catch up. She also had the feeling that he controlled this dream, so he could keep her asleep for as long as it took to tell her what he wanted._

" _I was born into Eagleclan, a poor and weak clan" Nightstar began "They were threatened by cjty cats, rogues.. loners. Eaglestar was our leader. That foolish tom had idea that they constantly plotted against us. He thought they had been driven out. As an apprentice I led some into the heart of the city and killed the leader of the city cats, a white tom"_

 _Whitepaw looked at him, unimpressed "What gave you an excuse to kill Eaglestar, corrupt the clan and kill so many others?"_

" _Lies, Whitepaw. Lies" grumbled Nightstar then he continued "Eaglestar was furious. I was a disgrace to the clan, disobedient"_

 _Whitepaw looked at her paws when he said disobedient._

" _True, you may be on a path like mine. I made mistakes, sure... I admit that. But now I realise them and will help you avoid doing the same "I became a warrior and a fire broke out into the forest. In the blaze the medicine-cat claimed she saw a vision. Smallberry had always hated me, even when I was young. She said I would destroy the clan like the forest was destroyed by the fire. It was a lie, yes a lie. I only had intentions to make Eagleclan strong. I wanted leadership, not for myself. But for the clan."_

 _Whitelaw remained silent and then Nightstar continued "Eaglestar didn't cast me away, but he didn't trust me. We found a new home, claimed the territory but had trouble with the clans. Eaglestar refused to attack back. That's what killed him. Our deputy secretly had an affair with a Sunclan cat and his loyalties soon changed. He killed Eaglestar, stripping his remaining lives from his body. When I arrived to see what the deouty had done, it was too late. Eaglestar lost his final life. We fought and I drove him away. It was terrible. I told the clan and they decided that I became leader. We became stronger. But at the next gathering the deputy announced my 'treachery' and claimed I had slain Eaglestar. A war broke out, and even some of my clan turned against me, joining with Sunclan. The other two clans didn't join in and left. Eventually we lost and I took the survivors home."_

" _Yes, I punished the traitors. Disloyalty deserves punishment. I decided on a new name for the clan, Nightclan. To put the old times behind us. Eventually we thrived, though cats were wary of me. Tornpaw was suspicious, a traitor. He attacked me in and I ripped half his tail off. But I spared his life. That was a mistake, because later Torntail spread rumours and lies. He turned most if my clan against me and I was killed. Betrayed. The stories you hear... they were all told by cats who had been manipulated"_

 _Whitepaw stared in shock. She was surprised at how honest he sounded._

" _I... I believe you... I don't know why... but I do" she whispered._

" _Good. Now I can help you fulfil your destiny" Nightstar mewed, smiling oddly._

 _He led her to a dark pool. The water in it was black._

" _Lionstar. For you he is almost like the deputy" Nightstar mewed bitterly "He has divided loyalties"_

 _Whitepaw's eyes widened "T-that can't b-be true" she stammered._

" _The pool never lies" Nightstar growled and he touched his nose to the pool "You do the same"_

 _Whitepaw touched her nose to the pool and shivered. The pitch black water was icy cold._

 _She felt her eyes closeand soon she was standing in Streamclan territory, beside Nightstar._

" _W-what is this?" she asked, looking around._

" _A sort of vision. Of what is happening right now" Nightstar mewed then looked towards two cats._

 _Lionstar and a she-cat._

 _She saw Lionstar lick the she-cat's cheek and heard her purr. They left each other, promising to meet again in a few days._

 _Soon the image faded and she was back in the shadowy forest, gazing at the pool._

" _Now you see why you must become leader. You know the clans are tense around each other now, a leader cannot afford to have divided loyalties" mewed Nightstar and he added "I can give you extra battle training lessons if you'd like then"_

 _Whitepaw smiled "I would like that"_

" _Good" Nightstar purred "Your destiny is to become leader, and I will make sure that you achieve that rank. And that it won't end the terrible way that my leadership was ended"_

 _The dream faded around Whitepaw and the last thing she could see was Nightstar's piercing yellow gaze._

Whitepaw rolled over in her nest and yawned. Bright ight shone through the entrance of the den, making Whitepaw blink rapidly.

She got out of her nest, and shook her pelt.

All of the other apprentices were gone, probably training.

 _Meanwhile I have to spend most of the day removing ticks and changing bedding_ Whitepaw thought scowling _becoming leader seems ages away._

She saw Lionstar pad out of his den, smiling. Whitepaw curled her lip.

 _He gets angry and punishes me for something he is doing too_ Whitepaw thought _Except his is doing it to meet a she cat, not to spy._

Whitepaw noticed Timberpaw talk to his mentor then pad over to Lionstar.

 _What's he doing now_ Whitepaw thought _He's being trying to apologise but it's just... not enough._

Whitepaw decided to listen to the conversation that Timberpaw had began with Lionstar.

"The truth is Lionstar... I was with Whitepaw when she went into Sunclan territory"

"Timberpaw, is this the truth? How come they didn't catch you"

"When Whitepaw fell I got scared. I... abandoned her Lionstar. And I can't stop feeling guilty about that. So that's why I'm telling the truth, so I can also get punished. Since also trespassed, then didn't tell the truth. I'm sorry for that"

Lionstar looked at Timberpaw and Timberpaw continued "I won't go to the gathering in 2 days time. I should also take over Whitepaw's duties to make up for abandoning her and trespassing"

"Fine, but you will only be helping her. Since you didn't own up immediately it will then be your job after Whitepaw's punishment ends to, for a week, continue with caring for the elders"

Whitepaw was astonished, she didn't expect him to do that. Timberpaw walked towards her "I really am sorry about... abandoning you, you know?"

Whitepaw looked at her paws. He sounded upset and completely honest.

She then lifted her head and touched her nose to his "Thank you"

Timberpaw's eyes, formerly dull, seemed to light up with happiness.

It was then Whitepaw decided that she forgave him completely. Timberpaw was truly her best friend, anyone could see that. It was okay for him to get scared, not every cat had to be completely brave. He felt guilty about leaving her there and that was all that mattered, that he cared about her.

Together they changed bedding, cracked ticks and then rested. Neither of them decided to train afterwards so when the sun set they shared a rabbit and talked.

It was good to just relax and talk to Timberpaw again. She could forget her worries and have fun. Without Timberpaw it had been a bit dull. Frostpaw was no fun, same with Owlpaw. Leafpaw and Mouselaw were nice but when taking care of the elders alone she had little time to relax and talk to them before heading off to train.

She was glad to be his best friend again.

 **AN :**

 **Oh Nightstar, stop manipulating poor Whitepaw...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter xD**

 **I will be drawing a cover for this story, like I did for Eaglestar's Reign. It will feature Night, Eagle, Timber and White xD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Timberpaw**

" _I knew you could do it" Eaglestar praised him._

 _It had been a few days since Timberpaw accepted punishment and been forgiven by Whitepaw. They were now both as close as they were before. The gathering had passed and Whitepaw's punishment had ended, however in spare time she helped Timberpaw in taking care of the elders. Three more days and he would be free of his duties._

 _Timberpaw glanced up at Eaglestar "How do I help Whitepaw?" he asked._

" _Ah yes I told you that, a bit earlier than I originally intended but it doesn't matter too much" Eaglestar replied, flicking his tail then standing up._

" _Can we stop Nightstar...?" Timberpaw asked, following Eaglestar as he padded off._

" _No" the former leader said._

" _But this is Starclan and –" Timberpaw protested but Eaglestar cut him off._

" _We don't have much power over the dark forest. Now the dark forest is getting stronger, us weaker there is no way I or any other Starclan members can enter Starclan and defeat Nightatar entirely"_

" _Starclan members... you said Starclan members can't ..." Timberpaw murmured._

" _Yes" Eaglestar mewed._

" _But what about the living... is there a way?" Timberpaw asked slowly._

 _Eaglestar's eyes widened "Perhaps" he whispered "That would be possible... destroy Nightstar, save Whitepaw too. Easier than what I had in mind yet..."_

 _Timberpaw flicked an ear "So say I went... and also persuaded Whitepaw. He can get her into his dreams, right? So we can both defeat him. Of course I will probably have to become a warrior before then... hopefully Whitepaw won't be fully manipulated right then. And you know how there is a place we can communicate with Starclan, a place that ties the living and Starclan together? There has to be another place for the dark forest, to give the connection"_

" _Perhaps..." Eaglestar mewed "Then if you are willing to take that risk, I will train you. Trust me, you will need it"_

 _Timberpaw nodded "Of course'_

 _Eaglestar smiled "Now that place...perhaps it is..." he mumured._

" _Where?" Timberpaw mewed._

" _It is linked to the Star Cavern, I believe" Eaglestar mewed, glancing at the sky "A tunnel leading from it... when you are more ready I will show you it"_

 _Timberpaw flicked his tail and Eaglestar looked back at him "Today's time is up, tomorrow I will visit you to train. Our meetings will be more frequent"_

 _Timberpaw nodded as the dream began to fade away._

Slowly, Timberpaw opened his eyes. Light shone brightly into his eyes, creating black spots in his eyes.

Timberpaw blinked rapidly until they faded away and his eyes became adjusted to the light. The young tom glanced around at the empty nests around him and quickly scrambled to his paws.

 _Rabbittail is going to pluck my whiskers out if I don't get him and Emberfur their mkrning piece of fresh-kill right now!_ Timberpaw thought, alarmed.

He raced over to the fresh kill pile. There wasn't much, since it was early. Two mice and a rabbit. Timberpaw picked up the rabbit and rushed over to the elders den, almost tripping up in the process.

"You took your time" Rabbittail grunted as Timberpaw dropped the rabbit in front of them.

"Thank you, Timberpaw" Emberfur purred "that looks like a tasty rabbit"

Rabbittail and Emberfur began eating and Timberpaw decided to leave them in peace.

He padded out of the den enjoying the sun's warmth. Soon it would be leaf-fall and the weather would be getting colder, unfortunately. So it was good to enjoy the sun and heat before everyrhing got colder.

Timberpaw rushed over to Nettlefur, the grey and white tom was grooming his fur yet even with all his effort it still looked prickly.

"Nettlefur!" Timberpaw exclaimed "Can we go hunting?"

Nettlefur blinked up at him "What about the elders?"

"I can do them later after I catch a mouse or two" Timberpaw replied, flicking his tail "Please?"

"Alright" Nettlefur mewed, looking slightly amused "Let's go"

They set off into the forest. Timberpaw was hoping he could catch two mice or a bird. It had been a moon, after all, since he had became an apprentice.

Once they were further into the forest Nettlefur stopped.

"Do you scent anything?" he asked.

Timberpaw tasted the air and concentrated on the scents around him. "I can scent.. mouse... and a bird!" he announced.

"Good" Nettlefur mewed, smiling "The bird is a blackbird, how about you try and catch it?"

Timberpaw felt slightly nervous but he nodded and followed the scent. Sure enough there was a blackbird on the forest floor, unaware of his presence. For now.

Timberpaw remembered the crouch for stalking a bird. Nettlefur had taught him some time ago the different ways to stalk a mouse or bird. Some birds were harder to catch than others, due to size and speed. Birds also had good eyesight, so keeping out of sight and hidden was important. For mice you had to step quietly and the wind should be blowing against you, not from behind.

Timberpaw crept forward but the bird noticed him and began to take flight. He lunged forward and leaped, grabbing a tail feather before falling down. Suddenly a pale grey blur shot across his vision and leaped.

The leap was spectacular. The bird let out a squawk as two white front paws grabbed it and dragged it to the floor. Then the she-cat quickly killed it before turning to Timberpaw.

"I believe you missed this" Snowpaw mewed, glancing at the blackbird.

Timberpaw's fur began to bristle.

"Keep your fur on" Snowpaw mewed calmly "I don't know what Mousepaw might have said but I'm not some sort of fox"

"Well... you don't get along with her" Timberpaw flicked his tail "And Mousepaw's nice, she doesn't dislike anyone for no reason. Also all you ever do is act like you're better than me"

"True, I might act a bit... " Snowpaw trailed off "Me and Mousepaw never got along"

"Why?"

"She was a kittypet, and well I looked down on her" Snowpaw mewed "I was a bit harsh so I guess that's probably why she's tense around me"

 _Mousepaw was a kittypet_ Timberpaw thought, surprised then he said bitterly "I don't blame her"

"Ok, look, Timberpaw" Snowpaw mewed "I'm worried about this clan, war and everything... I thought having a kittypet would make us weaker. I saw her as a burden. I was wrong. That's why I can be a bit... bossy about your duty to train"

Timberpaw said nothing and picked up the bird "Thanks anyway" he mewed, his voice muffled by the feathers. He walked away leaving her there.

When he returned Nettlefur gave him an odd look "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I tried to track down ahh.. uhh mouse after catching the bird. I missed it" Timberpaw lied, feeling rather surprised at himself.

"Shame you missed" Nettlefur mewed "Never mind though, let's see if you can catch something else before we head back"

They found a rabbit scent trail and followed it. Nettlefur whispered "This is a good chance to practice teamwork in hunting"

Timberpaw drove the rabbit to where Nettlefur hid, in a bush. When the rabbit approached the bush the grey and white warrior burst from the leaves, and the rabbit began to turn around. It hesitated seeing Timberpaw and before it could escape Nettlefur had pounced. The warrior quickly gave it the killing bite.

"Good work" Nettlefur praised and Timberpaw replied "You too"

Together they headed back with the rabbit and blackbird, dropping them on the fresh-kill pile when they got there.

"You better go and take care of the elders ticks" Nettlefur told him and Timberpaw nodded, heading towards their den.

Rabbittail looked up at him "I was wondering when you'd come" he grumbled "I have a nasty tick on the back of my neck that I can't reach"

Timberpaw searched through his brown fur and sure enough there was a fat tick clinging to his flesh.

"I'll get some mousebile" Timberpaw mewed and padded off to the medicine-cat's den.

Inside Breezepaw, the medicine cat apprentice and Snowpaw's sister, was sorting herbs. Firespirit wasn't there, the old tom was probably collecting herbs.

"Mousebile, I presume" the pale silver tabby mewed, glancing up at him.

Timberpaw nodded and Breezepaw padded towards a corner of the den, returning with some mousebile on a stick.

Timberpaw wrinkled his nose at the stench of the bile as Breezepaw passed it to him.

The silver tabby let out an amused purr "Make sure you wash your paws afterwards"

Timberpaw nodded and padded back to Rabbittail and Emberfur.

"You took your time" The brown elder complained as Timberpaw dabbed mousebile on the tick.

Emberfur flicked her tail over his ear "Oh come on be a bit fairer, he didn't take that long"

Rabbittail grunted as Timberpaw finished removing all the ticks from his pelt. Next Timberpaw went to Emberfur and dabbed mousebile on both of the two ticks that were hidden in her ginger fur.

"Thank you" Emberfur said with a small rusty purr "Those ticks were really bothering me"

Timberpaw left and got rid of the mousebile. He then walked out into the forest, washing his paws in the nearest stream., letting out a sigh of relief to be free from the stench of mousebile.

"Hey! Timberpaw!" A voice called, it was Whitepaw. She bounded towards him, with Greyfeather following more slowly behind.

His best friend purred "Greyfeather's been showing me some battle moves"

"Cool" Timberpaw replied "This morning I went hunting, and as you can probably tell I've just been using mousebile to remove Emberfur and Rabbittail's ticks"

Whitepaw wrinkled her nose in disgust when he mentioned mousebile.

They then followed Greyfeather back to camp, talking all the way. When they arrived Whitepaw announced "I'm starving!"

She was about to grab something when Greyfeather stopped her "Remember the elders need to be fed first, and if we had any queens they would be fed first two. Timberpaw, have you gave them their evening meal?"

Timberpaw shook his head and Greyfeather flicked her tail "Get them something then you can both eat"

She walked away but glanced over her shoulder as she left to make sure they were doing what she'd told them to. Timberpaw picked up two plump mice and headed to the elders den. He dropped one of them in front of Emberfur, the other in front of Rabbittail (who actually thanked him this time for not being late).

Timberpaw headed back over to where Whitepaw sat and they shared the blackbird he had caught. Well Snowpaw did, really. But he was embarrassed at how he missed it and how easily she seemed to catch it.

Once they were finished Whitepaw yawned "I'm tired, Greyfeather's battle training must have worn me out more than I thought"

Timberpaw wished her a good night, but stayed outside himself.

He gazed up at the sky, which was rather calming to look at. Timberpaw had to admit the sunset colours spread across the sky were beautiful.

 _I wonder what will happen if the dark forest succeeds in whatever plan they might have that starts with Whitepaw... will all the clans fall?_

 **AN:**

 **Sorry this took quite long, I will probably only update this once or twice a week now. But fear not as I really do not want to ever abandon this project!**

 **I am still working on the cover, but that'll get done soon I hope.**

 **Thank you for the review Snowcrystal! I'm glad you like this story so far!**

 **For those who haven't noticed there is a poll about this story on my profile (the top of it) and I'd love it if you'd vote in it!**

 **Oh yeah and I've noticed typos do appear in my writing so I will be double checking from now on and I will correct typos in previous chapters some time.**


	9. Chapter 8

AN **: Okay so this chapter takes place about... a moon or less after the last one. So yeah, a time skip. This chapter will feature a gathering, which is of course the one after the gathering White and Timber missed.**

 **Chapter 8 – Whitepaw**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the TallRock for a clan meeting!" Lionstar called from his perch on the rock.

Whitepaw padded towards the rock and sat down by Timberpaw as the rest of her clanmates gathered.

"Greyfeather is expecting kits and will be going to the nursery soon. That will leave Whitepaw without a mentor so for the rest of her time as an apprentice, Birdwing will mentor her. Birdwing is a skilled hunter and I know her time in the nursery hasn't changed that" Lionstar announced.

Whitepaw glanced at her smiling mentor. Greyfeather had been looking plump for some time, but Whitepaw hadn't guessed she was expecting kits. Darkshadow sat beside her, their pelts touching. She guessed he was the father.

Timberpaw nudged her then glanced over to Snowpaw. Anger flickered in the older apprentices gaze.

"Greyfeather is Snowpaw and Breezepaw's mother" whispered Timberpaw "But their father... he's dead. I guess she's upset that her mother took another mate. Oh and bet she didn't know about the kits until now..."

Whitepaw shrugged and looked back up at Lionstar.

"The gathering is tonight and I will announce who is going" Lionstar mewed "Darkshadow, Squirrelfur, Icepool, Snowpaw, Timberpaw, Whitepaw and Frostpaw"

Whitepaw grinned when her name was mentioned, her first gathering!

Owlpaw looked disappointed to not be going, Leafpaw looked slightly upset for a moment but it passed and Timberpaw looked overjoyed. Snowpaw didn't seem to have been listening and Frostpaw looked proud to have been chosen.

"Meeting dismissed" called Lionstar and the powerful golden tom leaped down off the rock.

Around her cats began to continue with their duties and Timberpaw nudged her again "Let's go and talk to Snowpaw"

Whitepaw gave him a questioning look and the brown tom replied with "I just want to confirm my suspicions"

Whitepaw shrugged, Timberpaw often had odd reasons or a inner motive to why he did something, which he didn't always say.

Snowpaw narrowed her eyes at them when Timberpaw suggested they go on a walk and talk "What about your training?"

"Oh well Nettlefur took a patrol on his own and as for Greyfeather... she shouldn't mind" Timberpaw mewed "But of course we will be training later, before resting up then going to the gathering"

Snowpaw nodded and didn't give them the look of disapproval she usually gave them, which was odd.

 _Her mind's probably on her mother and her future half-siblings_ Whitepaw thought.

"Fine" Snowpaw replied, looking oddly defeated.

They headed out into the forest until Snowpaw stopped and sat down.

"So, what is it?" Snowpaw asked, not meeting their eyes but instead looking off into the distance.

"You seem.. you know..." Timberpaw mewed slowly.

"Well it's none of your business" Snowpaw muttered bitterly.

"It our job as your clanmates to look out for you and make sure you're happy, remember?" Timberpaw mewed flicking his tail at Whitepaw.

Whitepaw nodded, guessing that was what he wanted her to do.

Whitepaw sighed and looked at her paws, "She...betrayed him" she whispered.

Timberpaw stayed silent and Whitepaw decided she should too.

"He died with honour, protecting his clan. Then she forgets him and moves on... betrays him" Snowpaw murmured and sighed.

"I'm sure she-" Timberpaw began but was cut off by Snowpaw hissing.

"Of course she's forgotten! Why else does she find it so easy to be disloyal to him?"

Timberpaw remained silent and Whitepaw shrugged _why are we even bothering with Snowpaw?_ She thought.

Snowpaw sighed "I've told you now, so there's no need to hang around"

The older apprentice stalked off and it was clear she did not want them to follow so they headed back to camp, quietly discussing their opinions about Snowpaw's situation.

When they got near camp Timberpaw changed the subject "I can't wait for the gathering!" he exclaimed, eyes gleaming with excitement.

Whitepaw flickered her tail and nodded. _I wonder if something is going to happen tonight_ _,_ she thought , _Nightstar was hinting something..._

 _"_ Hey! What made you suddenly look so serious?" Timberpaw teased as he caught her off guard and tackled her to the ground. A couple of warriors glanced in their direction before looking away, unimpressed by the two apprentices play fight.

Whitepaw had thrown Timberpaw off and the two of them were swiping at each other, claws sheathed of course. Whitepaw managed to pin Timberpaw to the ground "Looks like I can still beat you, some things never change" she whispered in his ear. Timberpaw's response was a grunt of annoyance which made Whitepaw purr with amusement.

She let her friend up and shook her white fur, which was not so white now after rolling around in the dirt. Timberpaw did the same once he got to his paws, however with his brown pelt the dirt wasn't that obvious.

Nettlefur approached them. _He must have finished his patrol and now has come for Timberpaw,_ Whitepaw thought and she was proven correct when Nettlefur spoke.

"Since you've finished your little... fight..." the warrior mewed, looking quite amused "Timberpaw we will go on a small hunt. When you come back you will have time to rest before attending the gathering"

And that was it. Timberpaw's mentor led him away and Whitepaw was left behind. Greyfeather did not come to train so until the time of the gathering Whitepaw did nothing but rest. It was boring but she didn't bother to ask any cat to take her out. They didn't trust her to go out alone, partly becuase she was young but also because it was her. The troublemaker.

When Timberpaw got back it was getting dark. Her best friend had returned with two mice and Nettlefur had a raven. Unfortunately he wanted to rest so yet again Whitepaw had to face boredom. At least the gathering was soon.

Time passed and Whitepaw heard Lionstar's call. She nudged Timberpaw awake and they joined the gathering patrol. Whitepaw scowled at Frostpaw who had walked right up to Lionstar and started asking questions, the golden tom answered them all and for some reason was not bothered by Frostpaw or her questions.

 _Honestly, you'd think she wasn't annoying_ Whitepaw thought, frowning.

"What are you frowning about?" Timberpaw asked quietly.

"Frostpaw" Whitepaw word was enough to make Timberpaw understand.

When they arrived at the gathering place Whitepaw noticed all the other clans were already there. Lionstar joined a tom and two she cats (one that was Miststar) on a large slab of rock.

Whitepaw heard the unfamiliar she-cat leader speak coldly "You took your time.. Lionstar"

Whitepaw's leader said nothing which seemed to make her look even more.. hateful? Yes, the way that leader looked at Lionstar suggested she really hated him.

The gathering began and Lionstar began, announcing that prey was running well and that Greyfeather was expecting kits. Next was the Cragclan leader, whose name she remembered to be called Hawkstar. After Hawkstar was Miststar who spoke about how her clan was thriving.

Then Pebblestar of Streamclan.

The grey flecked she-cat scanned the clearing with her cold gaze.

"There are traitors among us. They disobeyed the warrior code" she growled "One..is someone .. you wouldn't expect to betray our code"

 **AN : Sorry this took so long! I was so close to just giving up! Now this chapter probably isn't well written but oh well, I hope to maybe get my inspiration back xD**

 **Also this chapter was intended to drag on until the end of the gathering or even when they return to camp but I decided to leave it there...**

 **Please review! It will really help with my writing/inspiration struggles! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Timberpaw**

In almost an instant Pebblestar's words transformed the atmosphere of the clearing. Cats looked around at each other, some worried and some hostile. Timberpaw could hear whispered conversations. Who were the traitors?

However Streamclan remained still. Not a single Streamclan member looked surprised.

 _That's odd_ Timberpaw thought _Perhaps they already know..._

Beside him Whitepaw looked up at Lionstar, her silver eyes slightly narrowed. Before Timberpaw could ask why Pebblestar began speaking again.

"Bring her forward with.. them" Streamstar commanded, looking past the crowd of cats "Right in front of us all. So we can see her and the proof of her...crime"

The crowd began to part and two cats, each holding a kit, flanked a trembling she-cat. They stopped in front of the rock and dropped the kits near their mother and padded back into the crowd.

Lionstar seemed to look tense for a moment. Pebblestar chuckled darkly and jumped down to stand before the queen and her kits. The kits looked just old enough to have opened their eyes.

"Tell us" Pebblestar mewed, a cruel smile on her face "Tell us their father"

The queen seemed to shrink back. Her eyes widened and mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Tell us!" roared Pebblestar, lashing her tail.

"I..." the trembling she-cat stammered "I'm sorry"

Pebblestar's grey flecked pelt bristled in frustration and the she-cat glanced up at Lionstar "I suppose I should tell everyone, shall I?"

The she-cat shrank back further and Pebblestar spoke "You see her kits. One is gold, with thick fur. Oh Deerstep, unfortunately for you us Streamclan cats have sleek and short fur. There is also no golden tom in our clan. Strange it was... they also both inherited their father's yellow eyes. The brown kit there has a streamclan pelt but his father's exact shade of yellow eyes"

Deerstep let out a whimper.

"Little Honeykit looks just like Lionstar, doesn't she?" Pebblestar purred glancing at Lionstar who stiffened.

Deerstep shuddered and looked at her paws.

"Filthy half-clan kits" Pebblestar snarled, her eyes locked on Honeykit and the brown kit.

The crowd gasped and looked at Lionstar.

"It can't be true" Timberpaw whispered "Come on Lionstar... please tell me she is wrong"

Pebblestar turned to Lionstar "Come on, we all know. You may as well admit to your crime. Or are you scared"

"No" Lionstar growled "I am not afraid. These are my kits"

Timberpaw's eyes widened and suddenly the clearing seemed to be filled with a hostile atmosphere.

"Hmm?" Pebblestar circled Deerstep and her kits "Starclan, it is your code that we do not take mates from other clans. If you do not approve of what I am about to do then show us a sign. Cover the moon with the clouds. But you will agree, won't you? These half-clan filth cannot live"

Timberlaw shuddered, _Starclan won't allow it.. they wouldn't... I shouldn't worry because they'd never... allow innocent kits.. to be... slaughtered._

However when Pebblestar unsheathed her claws and flung Deerstep aside, the sky remained clear and the moon shone as brightly as before.

"Starclan agrees" Pebblestar announced, advancing on the kits.

 _No.. they can't possibly agree with this.. how? How!_ Timberpaw thought _Oh... oh... perhaps it is becuase.. they can't now. Eaglestar said Starclan was loosing power... perhaps they no longer have the power to cover the moon. What if.. soon they can't communicate with the medicine cats. What if only I had access to Starclan due to my special link with Starclan._

"NO!" roared Lionstar and the large powerful tom leaped down from his perch and stood between his kits and Pebblestar. For a moment he really did look like a lion from the legends.

"Oh" Pebblestar glared at Lionstar "you dare to stand between me and your half-clan kits?"

Lionstar said nothing and Pebblestar flicked her tail "Never mind, I'll just defeat you then I can get to them"

Both leaders bared their teeth and sprang towards each other. Pebblestar grabbed Lionstar with her front paws and dragged him to the ground where Lionstar kicked her in the belly hard, making her scramble back. She got to her paws and let out a menacing hiss.

Lipnstar got to his paws and charged into Pebblestar throwing her back. The she-cat quickly got to her paws and reared up on her hind legs. She brought both paws down onto Lionstar's head, narrowly missing his eyes. Blood ran down from the wounds, staining Lionstar's golden fur.

The tom let out a roar of anger and as soon as Pebblestar's paws hit the ground he dealt a heavy blow to her neck, tearing quite deep into her flesh. The grey flecked she-cat backed off, her icy blue eyes filled with hatred.

Lionstar charged forward again, clawing and biting her. He grabbed the scruff of her neck and threw her to the ground. The leader lay there on the ground, breathing heavily. Lionstar was about to deal a killing blow when Brightsun, his deputy, ran up to them and placed her tail on his shoulder.

"A warrior does not have to kill to win a battle" she reminded him gently "You have won"

Lionstar paused then nodded slowly. He walked forward and picked one kit up gently, Brightsun picked up the other.

Pebblestar staggered to her paws and rasped "You may have won now but Lionstar... no one will forget"

She limped away and her medicine-cat rushed to her side and helped her along. The rest of Streamclan followed, even Deerstep who strangely seemed to be allowed to stay in her clan. Without a word Sunclan and Cragclan also left.

Lionstar looked around the clearing where only his cats remained. His gaze was challenging, as if daring anyone to go against his decision to take the kits home.

Firespirit padded up to him "We are loyal to Nightclan and the code is that the leader's word is what we must obey"

All of Nightclan nodded, though Snowpaw, Frostpaw and some others looked uneasy.

Lionstar seemed to smile slightly behind the fluff of the brown kit in his mouth. The golden tom then looked away and padded off in the direction of camp. His tail flicked, beckoning them to follow.

"Wow... I never expected our first gathering to be so..." Timberpaw announced to Whitepaw. The silence had made him feel uncomfortable.

Whitepaw nodded and looked up to the sky "I wonder why Starclan didn't cover the moon"

Timberpaw, despite trusting Whitepaw, knew he couldn't say about Eaglestar. Maybe in the future, but right now...

Frostpaw padded up to them and hissed "Because it's not supposed to happen. Our ancestors created the code and it's not supposed to be ignored"

Whitepaw flicked her ears in annoyance "The kits did nothing wrong"

"If our own leader has broken the code then that is not a good sign" Frostpaw sounded genuinely worried "What if the warrior code... gets abandoned?"

Whitepaw sighed "You worry too much" she mewed "There has always been a cat or two in every generation who doesn't follow the warrior code completely. It will always be that way. But that doesn't mean the warrior code will ever stop existing"

Frostpaw muttered something under her breath that Timberpaw didn't catch and padded further ahead.

Whitepaw and Timberpaw padded along in silence for the rest of the journey back, though Timberpaw's mind was silent.

Just how weak was Starclan growing?

Would Pebblestar, who was so angry at being defeated by Lionstar and betrayed by one of her warriors, become a dangerous enemy to Nightclan.

Did the future of the clans really depend on just him and Whitepaw?

 **AN : Oh another chapter! I have a few things to say :D**

 **First, thank you to those who reviewed! It means so so so much to me!**

 **Second, I will be putting my other story, Eaglestar's Reign, on a temporary hiatus. I will come back to it but right now I don't have enough time to regularly update both.**

 **Third, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Whitepaw**

Greyfeather had moved to the nursery after assessing Whitepaw so she could tell Birdwing what she knew and what she didn't. Honeykit and the other kit, a tom, who Lionstar had named Stagkit. He probably already had a name but no one except Streamclan cats knew it.

So Stagkit, probably as a reminder of Deerstep.

 _I wonder if they remember their real mother... they were still so young at the gathering_ Whitepaw thought.

Timberpaw bounded up to her "Hey!" he called, cheerfully "Whitepaw! How did your assessment go?"

Whitepaw purred and flicked her tail "Fine, I think"

"Tell me about it" Timberpaw mewed, sitting down and wrapping his tail over his paws.

"Sure, sure" Whitepaw purred then began telling him about her assessment in detail.

"Well she woke me really early. For the hunting part of the test. I had until mid-day to catch as much prey as I could. She probably followed me through the forest, watching me stalk and catch my prey. Or someone else... since maybe a long walk in the forest isn't a good idea for an expecting queen"

Timberpaw purred and Whitepaw continued

"I caught 2 mice, a bird and a vole" Whitepaw told him, proudly. But then she added, slightly embarrassed "I missed a squirrel, though. It climbed a tree and I was too slow"

"After I returned and dropped off the prey we went to the training hollow. She made me demonstrate the basic defending and attacking moves, then some more tricky ones. I did pretty well there though on one of them I landed too hard and almost fell over"

Timberpaw purred in amusement and Whitepaw nipped his ear gently in revenge.

"Oh then we had a rest. After that rest Mousepaw showed up. Greyfeather had asked her to spar with me, claws sheathed of course. Mousepaw won, she has more experience... but Greyfeather said not to worry and that it was a pretty close fight. So I think I did okay there. Then we headed back, I got to eat and here I am. Oh and Greyfeather officially moved to the nursery. Sure, she spent a lot of time there already, but it's official now"

Whitepaw glanced up at the sky. It was growing dark.

Timberpaw stood up "sounds like you had a busy day, Nettlefur took me hunting and we also participated in the afternoon Sunclan border patrol"

Whitepaw nodded then yawned.

"I think I should go to sleep now" Whitepaw mewed "Bye"

She padded across camp then settled in her nest.

 _Nightstar will probably visit me tonight... to lecture me on my assessment.. how to improve... what I did wrong_ she thought.

Soon later sleep came to Whitepaw, and in that sleep came Nightstar.

 _"You lost to that kittypet!" Nightstar yowled, outraged._

 _"She's been training for longer so-" Whitepaw began._

 _"Nonsense" Nightstar growled "You were born into the wild, you were born a warrior! That makes you a true warrior, unlike her!"_

 _Whitepaw looked at her paws for a moment then looked up at Nightstar "Teach me how to overpower opponents that have more experience than me"_

 _Nightstar's sharp yellow gaze focused on her "It is obvious. You train harder, learn more"_

 _Whitepaw flicked her tail and Nightstar twitched his whiskers "So are you going to take my training sessions seriously now?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Good" Nightstar replied then charged forward. This time Whitepaw was determined to show him she really was a true warrior and worthy of his training._

 _Whitepaw had to become the strongest. Only then could she earn the title of leader._

 **AN : Very short chapter but it should be expected since I updated yesterday.**

 **I'd add more but let's just say it's a mini filler chapter or something.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Timberpaw and Firespirit**

 _In front of him the pool that was once filled with starlight looked dull, with none of its former shimmer._

 _"The Pool of Vision is loosing power, as is our power over the living realm" Eaglestar murmured._

 _Timberpaw glanced up at the tom, whose eyes were filled with worry. "You can still see what's going on in our clan and the other clans... right?" Timberpaw asked._

 _"The pool of vision and our other links to the living world are growing weak, but yes for now we can. We know what happened at the last gathering, yet we found... we didn't have enough power to cover the moon" Eaglestar almost sounded defeated and weary "I believe we cannot send omens also. For now we still can visit medicine-cats when they go into the Star Cavern and drink from the Pool of Starlight. Other than that we cannot speak to you living cats... of course my special link with you will remain, Timberpaw. At least for a long time"_

 _Timberpaw looked at his paws and shuddered._

 _Eaglestar rose to his paws, "Follow me" he ordered._

 _They arrived at an area Timberpaw hadn't seen before. It was within a forest of mainly birch and oak trees. There was a dip in the land and within the slight hollow there was no grass, instead sand._

 _Eaglestar turned around to face him, a serious look on his face._

 _"It is time we begin some more serious training, closer to the kind Whitepaw will be receiving from our enemy" he announced an unsheathed his claws._

 _"C-claws unsheathed?" Timberpaw stammered, shocked._

 _"Yes" Eaglestar replied, as if it wasn't odd or surprising._

 _Suddenly the former leader bounded towards him with alarming speed. Timberpaw had no time to react before he was knocked over. He hit the ground with a thud and felt Eaglestar's paw press firmly on his side, his claws beginning to pierce Timberpaw's skin._

 _"Always be prepared. It is the Dark Forest you will be dealing with" Eaglestar said, with a sigh "They won't hesitate and will always go for the kill"_

 _"Yes, Eaglestar" Timberpaw replied quietly._

 _Eaglestar let him up and the two cats faced each other again. This time it was Timberpaw who struck first, a simple swipe across Eaglestar's face._

 _"Claws unsheathed" Eaglestar reminded him and Timberpaw realised he had attacked Eaglestar with his claws sheathed._

 _He jumped back to avoid Eaglestar's paws. The tabby and white tom had reared up on his hand legs and came crashing down on the spot where Timberpaw had been standing seconds ago._

 _"Close one" muttered Timberpaw, who then leaped onto Eaglestar's back using his claws to stay on even when Eaglestar tried to shake him off. Eaglestar then stopped trying to throw him off then rolled over, with Timberpaw still clinging onto his back. It was too late for Timberpaw when he realised what Eaglestar was doing - he was already squished under the larger tom's back._

 _He let go and Eaglestar got to his paws. The tom suddenly struck Timberpaw's exposed underbelly, making him cry out in agony._

 _He rolled over so his belly was not exposed anymore, but his back was. At least now Eaglestar couldn't continue to slash his claws's across his belly._

 _Breathing heavily he was about to get up when teeth gripped his scruff and lifted him off the ground. Timberpaw let out a surprised yowl and managed to twist around, which hurt to do since the former leader's teeth were still digging into his flesh, and kick Eaglestar hard with his hind legs._

 _Eaglestar dropped him and he landed on the sandy floor on his side. Quickly he scrambled to his paws and faced Eaglestar again._

 _"I'll remember that move" Timberpaw told him, referring to the one when Eaglestar had rolled over._

 _Eaglestar nodded and they both charged forward. At the last moment Timberpaw veered to the right and raked his claws down Eaglestar's side then jumped back._

 _They began to circle each other, occasionally darting forward to swipe at each other. After some time Eaglestar suddenly sat down._

 _"Good work for tonight" he praised "It is time you woke up now"_

 _The dream began to fade away and darken. Then it was just black._

Timberpaw blinked open his eyes, rolled over and yawned. Once his eyes had gotten used to the light again he looked around the den. Leafpaw was still asleep in her nest, however all the other apprentices had already left.

Timberpaw sat up and looked at the empty nest beside him, Whitepaw's nest. She was already out on the morning patrol with Birdwing and Darkshadow. Whitepaw was lucky to have Birdwing as her mentor as Timberpaw's mother was a skilled hunter and a good teacher. Timberpaw was certain she could teach his best friend many, many things.

He looked at his pelt. No wounds. Eaglestar had told him that any wound he may get in the training is only part of the dream. But the Dark Forest, that was different. Eaglestar had told him the wounds Whitepaw was likely to get in her dreams would actually exist and she would wake up to see she still had them. Timberpaw was glad Starclan was nothing like the Dark Forest.

Slowly, Timberpaw padded outside and searched for his mentor wondering what Nettlefur would teach him today.

 **Firespirit's P.O.V**

The elderly ginger tom pushed the rest of the tansy aside.

"We need more tansy" he stated, glancing briefly at Breezepaw.

Firespirit picked up the herbs he had put into a pile and brought them over to a stone and started to chew them up. When he was done he wrapped them up in a large leaf.

"Who's that for?" asked Breezepaw.

"Stagkit is ill, he was coughing last night apparently" Firespirit responded then picked up the herb bundle.

"Poor thing"

He exited the den carrying the bundle and headed over to the nursery. Greyfeather greeted him warmly and showed him to where Stagkit was. The small brown kit had a fever and his golden eyes were dull. There was also the coughing which made Stagkit's whole body shudder.

In the herb mix he had included tansy and a bit of catmint. Perhaps it was his old age making him paranoid, but he was worried about the changes of greencough. Young kits were especially vulnerable to it, as were cats his age. Firespirit knew if he caught it, there was a high chance he wouldn't survive.

Perhaps it was okay to take extra precautions. The deadly disease isn't something he should underestimate. It was leaf-fall, close to leaf-bare which was the season greencough usually struck in. Hopefully Starclan granted them luck and they had no serious outbreak of greencough this year.

Starclan. Just what was happening there. Why didn't they cover the moon at the last gathering? Surely Starclan wouldn't have wanted Stagkit and Honeykit to be killed?

Firespirit shook his head, there was no point wishing for an answer he may not get. Starclan had been a bit distant. Sure he did dream at the Pool of Starlight , but the atmosphere there was tense and it seemed Nightclan's starry ancestors were hiding something.

He sat down and nudged Stagkit gently. The kit blinked up at him.

"I have some herbs here, they should make you feel better" Firespirit told him quietly.

He opened up the bundle and Stagkit ate them without complaint, surprisingly.

"I'll go and get a poppy seed" he told Greyfeather "It will help him sleep"

He quickly returned to his den, picked up a poppy seed and returned. Snowpaw, his apprentice's sister, was now in the den. She was talking quietly to Greyfeather but stopped when she realised his presence.

He was about to give the poppy seed to Stagkit when he noticed the kit's condition seemed to have gotten worse. He was struggling to breath, his eyes were wide and he was trembling.

Snowpaw glared at him "What did you do?"

"Nothing, honestly I don't understand..." Firespirit answered, starting to feel really stressed.

"You old fool! You probably fed him something toxic!" She spat and raced out of the den. She returned a very short time later with yarrow leaves.

She forced Stagkit to eat it and soon later he threw up the contents of his stomach.

"H-how did you know to do that?" Firespirit whispered.

"I once ate a piece of prey that had went bad and Breezepaw gave me yarrow" Snowpaw replied, still glaring at him.

Just then Lionstar entered the den and glanced from Snowpaw to Firespirit.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Firespirit must have fed something toxic to Stagkit, the old fool" Snowpaw told him, frowning "He's fine now though, I got him yarrow"

Lionstar looked at Firespirit "You have never made such a mistake before... why now?"

Firespirit was about to respond when the golden leader's eyes widened "The traitor!"

"Traitor...?" Firespirit whispered "who... I never left the herbs lying around..."

"You!" snarled Lionstar "It's you! You fed my son something poisonous! You waited, not rushing off to get the yarrow! Your plan would have succeeded if Snowpaw hadn't been there!"

Firespirit shrank back "How could you possibly say that? I'd never.. I'd never do that... ever..."

"Like I'd believe those lies!" spat Lionstar, his eyes filled with rage.

Firespirit shuddered and Lionstar continued "I bet Starclan set you up to this... they agreed that my kits should die...oh I received a dream. A warning. From the cats Starclan cast aside, just because they thought my kits should live! They said someone would betray me!"

Firespirit's eyes widened and he whispered "That dream... can't have come from Starclan... the place of no stars... they are manipulating you...Lionstar..."

Lionstar snorted then suddenly grabbed him, dragged him out of the nursery and dumped him in the middle of the camp.

"Cats of Nightclan" called Lionstar "Listen up! Someone has betrayed me!"

Firespirit struggled to his paws and looked around at the cats watching him and Lionstar.

"Evidence shows Firespirit, yes Firespirit, is the traitor!" Lionstar yowled "He almost suceeded in murdering my son!"

Cats looked shocked and some looked at Firespirit with disgust.

"Lionstar... you know I'd never-"

"Silence! I was told by cats Starclan had thrown out of their ranks for believing my kits should live! I was told by them someone would betray me!" Lionstar roared.

Suddenly Lionstar raked his claws across Firespirit's throat. Firespirit's eyes widened as he collapsed onto the ground.

 _This... this is how I die?_

Lionstar bent down and whispered into his ear.

"You brought this upon yourself"

Darkness then began to consume Firespirit's vision.

 _Starclan... are the clans in trouble?_

 _._

 **AN : Ooh special chapter! Originally we were going to have an extra bit on the end, back to Timberpaw's P.O.V but I decided to just leave it at that.**

 **Originally in my plot outline the whole Firespirit thing didn't happen. He died, just not that way. Well to be honest I will be adding things. Especially to the ending which I'm still not too sure about.**

 **Anyway enjoy! It seems things are getting more and more dramatic.**


End file.
